les_amis_del_abcfandomcom_cs-20200213-history
Elle (Autorka)
Elle je autorkou všech fanfiction o Les Misérables a zejména o Les Ámis de l'ABC. Na základě jejich fanfikcí vznikla tato stránka. Elle Jakobson začala povídky psát v jejich jedenácti letech, málokdy ale svoje díla zveřejnila. Po-té co se Elle dostala na střední školu dostala se do spousty fandomů, které ji učarovali a jeden z nich byl i Les Misérables. První povídka na okouzlující předlohu od Victora Huga a muzikál od Alaina Boublina a Clauda-Michela Schönberga; na sebe nenechala dlouho čekat. 'Kdo je vlastně Elle Jakobson? ' Elle Jakobson je umělecké jméno české autorky fanfiction na Les Misérables. Elle Jakobson se narodila 20. února 1996, ve znamení Vodnáře v severozápadních Čechách. Žije se svojí matkou a psem v bytě v menším městě, který dohromady sčítá 6 364 obyvatel. Už od malička tíhla k umění. 'Les Misérables a Elle Jakobson' Elle narazila na Les Misérables díky stejnojmenému filmu z roku 2012, který je filmovou verzí muzikálové produkce Bídníků od Alaina Boublina a Clauda-Michela Schönberga. Elle film zaujal nejen vizuální a hudební stránkou, ale také díky hloubce příběhu. Díky tomu se dostala k předloze muzikálu a to k Les Misérables knihám od Victora Huga z roku 1862. Elle zaujal příběh a hloubka se kterou Victor Hugo vykreslil každou postavu. Muzikál do dnešního dne viděla v několika verzích a s různým obsazením. Zatím nejoblíbenější pro ni zůstává právě onen film z roku 2012, který režíroval Tom Hooper. 'Povídky na Les Misérables od Elle Jakobson' První nápad na povídku Elle dostala asi měsíc a půl po tom co Les Misérables objevila. Po menší rozvaze se dala do psaní. Povídka dostala název Píseň srdce a Báseň duše, jedná se zatím o nedokončenou kapitolovku s několika OC charaktery. Kapitolovka je velice dlouhá, promyšlená a každý si v ní najde to co má rád - překvapení, humor, drama, romantiku i spousty tajemství, které jsou postupem času odhalovány a šokují všechny postavy i čtenáře. Nápady na povídky potom začali prakticky přicházet samy. Další povídka má název Prouvairův stesk. Jedná se o velice dramatickou avšak propacovanou jednorázovku o vztahu mezi Jeanem Prouvairem a jeho umírajícím dědečkem Pierrem. Třetí a doposud nevydanou povídkou se stala Amor Tussisqu non Celatur, povídka ve které Enjolras onemocní a Grantaire je pověřený aby se o něj staral. Tato povídka nastiňuje zejména Grantairův a Enjolrasův vztah kde se mezi nimi prolomí hráze, které mezi sebou rozestavěli. Na dokončení se stále čeká. Čtvrtá povídka V rolích našich postav se od ostatních liší zejména tím, že se nejedná o postavy z Les Misérables jako takové, ale o herce, kteří tyto role ztvárnili. Povídka se přenáší do natáčení filmu z roku 2012 kde George Blagden, který hraje Grantaire, chce natočit další z jeho cover videí. Do šatny však přichází Aaron Tveit, který ztvárňuje Enjolrase, aby s ním mohl probrat vztah, který mezi sebou jejich postavy měli. Povídka je zejména zajímá jemným podáním jejich vztahu a také rozdílností mezi herci a postavou, kterou hrají. Pátá povídka je opět kapitolovka, tentokrát se jménem Žít na moment v barvách trikoláry. V této povídce vystupuje alterego samotné autorky se jménem Elle, která se z naší doby, přelomu roku 2013/2014, propadne do minulosti. A to přímo do Francie mezi chlapce revolucionářské skupiny Les Ámis de l'ABC. Ačkoliv Elle zná chlapce dokonale, při pádu do minulosti na vše zapoměla. Jedná se o první povídku napsanou v Ich formě, je velice svižná a vtipná. Hned po fanfikci Píseň srdce a Báseň duše se jedná o nejdelší dílo co Elle napsala. Šestá povídka s názvem Insomnia zejména zasáhla svoji hloubkou a depresí, kterou je dokonale naplněna. Příběh vypraví o mladém Gavrochovi, který byl v dětství zneužívaný svým otcem. Po několika letech utrpení se ho ujal student Courfeyrac. Gavroche však trpí silnými depresemi a zejména nespavostí se kterou ho snaží jeho ochránce zbavit. Povídka je inspirovaná čtyřmi různými písnička - This is War a Hurricane od Thirsty Second to the Mars, Sweet Dream od Erythmics a písničkou Rain of Castemere ze seriálu Game of Thrones. Za zmínku jistě stojí, že v povídce se poprvé objeví OC Henri o kterém Elle prozradila, že je jejím druhým alteregem v mužském těle. Šestá povídka Hra, kterou jsme započali je volným pokračováním čtvrté povídky V rolích našich postav. V této povídce už se vyskytují jen George a Aaron, kteří spolu tajně chodí. I přes delší dobu trvání vzahu však mezi sebou stále nic neměli a to se pokusí Aaron velice vypočítavě změnit. I přes ranting je povídka stravitelná i pro muže a ke všemu má v sobě švih a dávku humoru. Krutá pravda se zapsala na pořadník jako sedmá povídka. Číslo sedm sebou vždy nese spoustu štěstí a při čtení této povídky si budete nejspíše říkat jestli je to i v tomto případě. Povídka se zabývá Enjolrasovou minulostí kdy jeho otec Marion znovu otevře případ jeho zavražděné matky Valérie. Oporou mu jsou jeho nejlepší přátelé Combeferre a Courfeyrac. Skutečnost je ale trochu jiná než si Enjolras pamatuje. A právě její vyřešení možná stojí za štěstím mezi Marionem a Enjolrasem, avšak to potvrdit nejde - povídka nám totiž zanechává v dokonalém cliffhangeru. Aby se napětí trochu zmenšilo, Elle nám hned po depresivní a velice těžké povídce nabízí Hrobníky. Komedii o tom co se stane, pokud se tři chlapi dokonale ožerou a jeden z nich upadne do hlubokého spánku a zbylí dva si myslí, že ho zabili. Povídka vtipnější než grotestky ve filmech prostě zaujme a pořádně polehtá bránici. V povídce je dohromady šest postav, z toho hlavní charaktery jsou vyhnány do extrému. Joly je opravdu hypochondr, Lesgle věčně nadržené prase, Bahorel nadávající spratek a Javert oddaný své práci a právu. V povídce se ještě mihne Enjolras, který snad poprvé netuší co se děje, a Musichetta, milenka Lesgla a Jolyho. Po legrační spršce přicháží další povídka z prostředí natáčení. Tentokrát se odklání od George a Aarona a zachycuje herce Daniela, který hrál Gavroche, a Frae, který si zahrál Courfeyraca. Povídka je napsána na základě skutečnosti, který se na place stal. V moment kdy Gavroche zemřel měl pro něj Courfeyrac doběhnout, vzít ho do náručí a odnést za barikádu. Cestou však zakopl o kámen a oba spadli na zem. Povídka je podávaná opravdově a vypadá to jako kdyby tam s nimi Elle snad při natáčení byla. Další povídkou, kterou Elle rozepsala je Láskou posedlý. Povídka je velice temná a inspirovaná několika písničkami, které jsou o démonech a monstrech v našich srdcích a duší. Na vydání se teprve můžeme těšit. Prozradíme jen to, že hlavní postavou je Enjolras a Grantaire. Princ z mého dětství je jediné dílo na Les Misérables, které Elle pojala jako báseň. Báseň vypráví Cosette, po tom co Jean Valjean, její adoptivní otec a jediný muž, kterého ze srdce opravdu milovala více než svůj život; zemřel. Krátké, ale velice milé a krásné k tomu. Báseň podává vztah mezi Cosette a Valjean jako něco co ani smrt nerozdělí. Zatím poslední povídkou, kterou Elle zveřejnila je Poprvé a nikdy naposled. Povídka vypráví o všech párech mezi členy Les Ámis de l'ABC. Promítá se tam vážné téma, milostná i bratrská romantika i smutné momenty. Povídka má dohromady pět podpříběhů, každý zaměřený na jiný pár - Šťastný konec (Bahorel/Feuilly), Jaké je to milovat (Courfeyrac/Gavroche), Jejich srdce (Combeferre/Jehan), Dobrou noc, zlato (Joly/Lesgle) a Ani nevíš jak moc(Enjolras/Grantaire). V momentální době vychází kapitoly Píseň srdce a Báseň duše a Žít na moment v barvách trikoláry. Elle dopisuje jednorázovku Láskou posedlý a promášlí další se jménem Náš vůdce. 'Názory na postavy ' ! ! !'' AUTENTICKÉ NÁZORY, KTERÉ POSKYTLA SAMA AUTORKA'' ! ! ! ' 'Charaktery z Les Misérables *'Enjolras ' *Tak hlavní důvod, proč je Enjolras jednou z mých nejoblíbenějších postav je ten, že se v něm z části vidím. Je odtažitý, pozbývá jakýchkoliv citů ani je neopětuje. Jedinou jeho vášní je revoluce, které se oddal natolik, že si ani neuvědomil, jak rychle odvádí své přátele na smrt. Věřím, že své přátele má rád, ale nedokáže jim to dát najevo. Victor Hugo jistě musel mít důvod, proč jej vytvořil takhle chladného a odmítavého. Je možné že si prožil nějaký špatný zážitek z dětství nebo z období dospívání. Je také možné že byl takto vychován. Spousta domněnek a všechny mohou být pravé. Victora Huga se jistě na jeho názor už zeptat nemůžeme, takže jediné co nám zbývá je pouhá spekulace. *Ohledně povídek jsem si Enjolrase částečně i zosobnila nebo jsem do něj vložila něco ze sebe. Ale to do každé z postav. Trochu jsem ho zlidštila, takže postupem času dokáže i opětova nějaké ty city, i když mu to trvá mnohem déle než ostatním. Ale jakmile si někoho pustí k tělu, tak to znamená, že dotyčnému plně důvěřuje a nebere v úvahu, že by jej mohl zradit. Mezi takové osoby jistě patří Combeferre, Courfeyrac a jeho strýcové Michel a Manuel. V některých povídkách se této poctě dostane i Feuillymu a nebo Grantairovi, který se o tuto poctu velmi náležitě snaží snad v každém mém díle, kde se ty dva vyskytují společně. *Enjolras mi sice v některých okamžicích leze pořádně krkem, ale nemůžu mu to mít za zlé. Je to jeho povaha, která se nedá mávnutím kouzelného proutku změnit. Proto je asi jednou z mých nejoblíbenějších postav. Vyniká mezi nimi svou jedinečností, která uchvátila nejednoho čtenáře LM. *'Grantaire ' *Grantaire je prostě Grantaire. Věčný opilec, skeptik a svým způsobem i děvkař. Taková postava se nemusí líbit každému, ale mě vyloženě fascinuje a vábí jako můru světlo. A to zvláště svou temnější stránkou, kterou v sobě má. I když se naoko tváří jako veselá kopa, které nic neublíží veškerá trápení i bolesti dusí hluboko v sobě. Je to druhá snad nejkomplikovanější postava hned po Enjolrasovi. V knize je napsané, že byl Enjolrasem fascinován, jsou přirovnáváni k mnohým antickým přátelům nebo milencům a jsou také označení jako Rub a líc jedné mince. I když to Enjolras nevidí, Grantaire by bez něj jistě nemohl být. Jsou jako dva kusy přívěsku, které do sebe přesně zapadají. Ale tady nejde o e/R, ale o Grannyho, takže zpět k němu. V knize je popisován jako vyložený ošklivec a pan Tom "sprosté slovo" Hooper nám naservíruje George Blagdena, což je jeden z nejnádhernějších mužů, které jsem v životě viděla. Má tak neskutečně velké, modré oči, že pouhý pohled do nich mi stačí, abych sebou šlehla. Ale tohle není ani o Georgovi. Chápu proč jej vybral. Umí nádherně zpívat a prostě je to dokonalost sama. Ani mu to nevyčítám, protože si Grantaira nedokážu představit jinak než právě s tváří George Blagdena. A to už mu nikdo neodpáře. Grantaire je prostě svůj. Někdo v něm vidí parazita, jiní hrdinu. Protože v poslední scéně ve filmu, kde mohl utéct se postavil po boku své lásky a nechal se spolu s ním zastřelit. Možná ho aspoň jednou Enjolras skutečně respektoval. *'Joly' *Tenhle věčný hypochondr musí zasáhnout srdce každého z nás. Je věčně veselý a přitom každou chvíli umírá. Vážně povedená kombinace, ale ... přesto ho musíme milovat. Na studiích se naučil spíše marodit než řezat do lidí, takže si můžeme udělat dokonalý obrázek o tom jaký to bude doktor. Kdyby měl někoho vyšetřit nebo operovat, dokážu si ho představit jedině ve skafandru, přičemž by měl nějakou dlouhou robotickou ruku, ve které by měl skalpel a za žádnou cenu by se blíže nepřiblížil k pacientovi. Myslím, že Joly je jeden z mnoha, co by potřeboval návštěvu psychiatra, protože hypochondrie je jak víme docela nepěkná nemoc. Ale Joly s tím dokáže žít. Stejně jako jeho milé "dvojče" a milenec v jedné osobě Lesgle. Myslím si, že i když se Joly štítí veškeré špíny nebo všeho z čeho by mohl něco chytit, dokázal by svým přátelům pomoci, pokud by šlo do tuhého. Není typ člověka, co by se na ně vybodl, protože by se jemu samotnému mohlo něco stát. *Nedá mi to, ale nemůžu opomenout jeho vztah s Lesglem. Sdíleli společný byt, jídlo i postel ... což je samo o sobě už dost dvojsmyslné. Proto se není čemu divit, když ty dva jsou oficiálně uznávaný jako pár. A velmi nádherný pár. Pro mě rozhodně jako druhý nejoblíbenější už jen kvůli tomu, že si je nedokážu představit bez sebe. Kdyby jeden z nich zemřel, mám tušení, že by druhý moc dlouho na tomto světě bez něj nebyl. Mají natolik silné pouto, že by si bez sebe nedovedli představit život. *U každé postavy se dá napsat, že je zcela jedinečná, protože to doopravdy je. A Joly je hypochondr, který se učí na doktora, ale především je to dokonalý přítel pro své nejbližší a oddaný společník, který by nikoho nedokázal zradit. *'Lesgle' *Lesgle, tak co se dá říci o naší druhé polovičce známého hypochondra Jolyho. Je to dokonalý smolař, ale i přesto si uchovává věčný úsměv na tváři. Kdo by si ho také neuchovával, když má vedle sebe někoho jako je Joly - vrau. Asi bych měla dodat, že jsem mu přidala jednu vlastnost, která značně ovlivnila celý jeho charakter a to že je to věčně nadržené prase, které nemyslí na nic jiného než na sex a kdy bude moct Jolyho přetáhnout o nejbližší stůl. Popřípadě i Musichettu. Také jsem přidala, že je hrdým vlastníkem bílého potkana Cézara, což ani netuším jak mě napadlo, ale je stejně jako Lesgle z ulice, takže se k sobě dokonale hodí. I když Joly ho moc nemusí, ale kvůli lásce k Lesglovi se překoná. Lesgle je v knize společně s Jolym označen jako někdo, kdo naučil Grantaira radovat se ze života a smát se, když on je naučil pít. Proto se také počítá jako jeden z Grantairových nejlepších přátel. Společně popíjejí, děvkaří a všemožně si užívají života. Co více k nim říct. Co více říct k Lesglovi. *Dokonalý charakter bez kterého by kniha nebyla knihou. Skončí jako všichni mrtev na barikádě, ale nikdo na něj nezapomene. Patří k dětem z barikád, které opustili tento svět s hrdostí a důstojností, která se v jejich mladých srdcích mohla nalézt. *Combeferre *Jean "Jehan" Prouvaire *Courfeyrac *Gavroche *Bahorel *Feuilly *Éponine *Cosette *Jean Valjean *Javert 'Originální charaktery z pera Elle Jakobson' *Elle *Henri *Nero *Marion *Valéria *Michel *Pierre 'Seznam všech povídek' TIP: Po kliknutí na danou fanfikci se dostane na její vlastní založenou stránku ''Jednorázovky *Amor Tussisqu non Celatur *Prouvairův stesk *Insomnia *Krutá pravda *Hrobníci *Poprvé a nikdy naposled *Láskou posedlý (''teprve vyjde) *Náš vůdce (teprve vyjde) ''Kapitolovky *Píseň srdce a Báseň duše (''vychází) *Žít na moment v barvách trikoláry (vychází) ''Básně *Princ z mého dětství RPG *Les Misérables czech RPG I. Real Person Fanfiction *V rolích našich postavy *Protože je to prostě štěně *Hra, kterou jsme započali 'Zajímavosti' *Elle má nádherný a velice vstřícný vztah se svoji maminkou. *Je majitelkou psa rasy bišónek, jmenuje se Tobi. *Její nejoblíbenější barvy jsou zelená, černá a červená. *Vysněný domácí mazlíček je pes rasy mops a potkan. *Sama říká, že doby než poznala slash byla nevinná a hodná. Slash ji prý zkazil. *Natáčí Let's Playe. Její první Let's play byl na Mafii, který je vzájemně její hrou nejoblíbenější. *Má velice ráda muzikály, nejoblíbenější je Les Misérables. *Díky Les Misérables se začala zajímat o anglickou produkci muzikálu, zejména o West End. *Má ráda horory, i když se u nich bojí. *Momentálně sleduje následující seriály: Graceland, Vikings, Game of Thrones, Dracula, Sherlock Holmes, The Original a Once Upon a Time. *Nemá ráda, když ji někdo říká, že je andílek. Nemá totiž andílky povahově ráda. *První fanfikce na Les Misérables kterou kdy napsala se jmenuje Píseň srdce a Báseň duše. *Ráda si všechno spoileruje dopředu. Týká se to čehokoliv ''(her, povídek, seriálu, ap...). *Oblíbené postavy z Les Misérables jsou Enjolras, Grantaire, Courfeyrac, Gavroche a Éponine. *Oblíbené postavy z Game of Thrones jsou Bronn, Tywin, Varys a Arya. *Oblíbená postava z Vikings je Athlestan. 'Citace' 'Při dívání se na seriály' ''Vikings'' (O Rollovi): "Rollo, ty si takový kuso chlapo." (O Rollovi): "Roaletní papír." 'Informace' *'Umělecké jméno:' Elle Jakobson *'Pravé jméno:' Nezveřejňuje *'Pohlaví:' Žena *'Věk:' 17 let *'Datum narození:' 20. února 1996 Kategorie:Autorka Kategorie:Fanfikce